Cathy's death
In this sad episode, Cathy Rizzo is laid to rest after she died from cancer off-screen. Also, a surprise ends up tying Aaron and Aidan Atherton to the Harper family. *A note from AlbieGray: This episode is proudly dedicated to the late Agnes Nixon. A pioneer, a visionary and the Queen of the Modern Day Soap Opera. RIP, Agnes Nixon. Scene One The Atherton House. It is a pall of sadness that falls over the house today. Cathy Rizzo had died off-screen of cancer. Everyone in the Louisburg Square area is over there, offering their condolences. Aidan is sitting next to Derek and Sammy, his two best friends. They are comforting him as is Sammy's sister, Courtney Sue. COURTNEY SUE: How are you doing, hon? AIDAN: I don't know, Court. I feel lost without my grandmother. DEREK: I hear ya, pal. When my dad died, and then my grandparents, I remembered that they would be reunited in heaven. AIDAN: I agree, because Grandmother would be with my grandpa Alan and my grandpa David. I miss them all. SAMMY: I know what you mean. I never met my Grandpa Rayburn. Aunt Vel told me all about him and Grandmother Rayburn. DEREK: I remember Aunt Susie telling me about them. How were they related to Aunt Vel? COURTNEY SUE: Aunt Vel was Grandmother Rayburn's sister. She couldn't take care of Mom, when she was a girl, so she lived with Grandma and Grandpa Lucas. She lived there for her entire elementary school years. When she was in Junior High, as they called it then, she went to boarding school. Then she and Aunt Susie reunited in college. AIDAN: Wow. COURTNEY SUE: Things will be all right, Aidan, I know it may not seem like it now, but it will come soon enough. AIDAN (sad, his eyes full of tears): Thanks, Court. I appreciate that. (Courtney Sue hugs Aidan.) Scene Two Outside of the house. Aaron is quietly mourning his mother. Rusty is with him. Samantha Bennett comes over to them. SAMANTHA: Hello there, you two. Again, I am sorry to have heard about your mother. AARON: Thank you, Mrs. Bennett. SAMANTHA: Please, call me Samantha. Everyone does. AARON: Thank you, Samantha. SAMANTHA: Actually, I would prefer you call me Aunt Samantha. AARON: What do you mean? SAMANTHA: Well, I have never told anyone about this, but your mother knew who I was. AARON: Wait a second. Were you married to my uncle John Henderson? SAMANTHA: Very briefly. Before I ever met my first husbands, and had my children, Shawn and Audra, I was involved with John. He was a very nice man. We were briefly married, and I was the mother of his son, Alex. So, you are now a part of our family. Part of the Harper family. AARON: I miss Uncle John, but I am glad you were a part of his life, Samantha. SAMANTHA: Thank you, Aaron. I got a message from Alex. He couldn't attend, because of his modeling shoot in Rome. AARON: He sent a floral arrangement. Again, thank you, Aunt Samantha. SAMANTHA: My pleasure, Aaron. And now, you are a part of the Harper family. You already were, in a sense, but now, it is more or less official. AARON: I promise, I won't let you down. (Enter: Steven) STEVEN: You won't. You are fine, Aaron. (Enter the rest of his family) ELSPETH: And you are part of our family, without any question. (Aaron and Rusty are happy about that one.) Scene Three Jacqueline is outside, she is watching Maggie, who has been having some tough times. She inwardly groans as she sees Jennifer Barrett saunter down the street. Jacqueline cannot stand her, and especially with Cathy's death, she doesn't need to contend with her at this time, not with all the sadness. JENNIFER: Well, well, well! If it isn't the nutcase! What's the matter, dear? You left without your keeper?! (Jennifer laughs nastily) MAGGIE (in a cold controlled voice): I would advise you to shut up, Barrett! Nobody gives a damn what you think! JENNIFER: And you think I care about what YOU think?! You stupid nutcase! Go back to the nuthouse, where you belong! JACQUELINE: Leave her alone, Barrett! There is sadness in this house, and I do not want to have to deal with you! JENNIFER: Well, isn't that just too bad! You HAVE to deal with me! JACQUELINE (angrily): You listen to me, you conniving little BITCH! There are people mourning someone they loved very much! And what they don't need is your crabbing and antics today! Get to steppin' you evil bitch, and don't darken our doorstep! We've got enough troubles today without YOU causing more trouble! JENNIFER: Shut up! I had no respect for Cathy Rizzo! And I am going to tell them so! (Out comes Alessandra Warren. She despises Jennifer and is a friend to Jacqueline and Maggie.) ALESSANDRA: Maggie, are you all right, hon? MAGGIE: No, she is aggravating me. ALESSANDRA: Come along then, dearest. Come into the house. (Maggie gladly comes into the house, away from Jennifer.) JENNIFER: Am I not to come in? ALESSANDRA: No! Why in the hell would anyone want YOU in here? Especially at a funeral! JENNIFER: Because I was her daughter in-law! (A man comes out) MAN: And a piss-poor one at that! JENNIFER: Not another word out of you, Jeffrey! JEFF (Aaron's brother): You don't have any call to speak to me in that manner! JENNIFER: I think I do! (Out comes Nate, Aaron's other brother) NATE: Get away from here, Jennifer! You are no longer a part of this family! JENNIFER: Oh yes, I am! You will NEVER be rid of me! NATE: I will call the police! JENNIFER: Who would believe you?! JEFF: I would! Get away from here! (Infuriated, out comes Anyssa Lucas Forson. She grabs Jennifer and slaps her hard across the face.) ANYSSA: Get out of this neighborhood! You have been removed from here too many times, and I am sick of you plaguing this area with your troublemaking, screaming and your superiority! Get out! GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS NEIGHBORHOOD, AND NEVER COME BACK! JENNIFER (sneering): Make me! (Out comes Alessandra) ALESSANDRA: Leave it to me, Mrs. Forson! I'll deal with her! (Alessandra grabs Jennifer and roughly bends her arm up. Jennifer screams.) JENNIFER: You are assaulting me! ALESSANDRA: Get out of here, you Society-licking bitch! JENNIFER: You can't call me names! ALESSANDRA: I most certainly can! You are just so hell-bent on seeing my father dying, so you can take all of the money from my brother and I! Now, get the HELL out of this neighborhood! I am going to demolish you, if you do not! JENNIFER: Make me! (Alessandra does so! She grabs Jennifer and slaps her in the face. She forcibly throws Jennifer off the property!) ALESSANDRA: Get to stepping, Step mommy dearest! And if you are anywhere NEAR here, I will have you locked up before sundown! Get OUT of here! (Jennifer grabs her coat) JENNIFER: You haven't seen the last of me! AESSANDRA: Yes, we have! I talked with the courts! Dad has annulled your marriage! (Jennifer's vision pops) JENNIFER: What do you mean?! ALESSANDRA (smiling gleefully): Dad's lawyer has thrown you out of the mansion! Now, get out of here. (Jennifer storms out) ALESSANDRA: Now, Jacqueline, you come in, dear. You don't need her stress. God knows you don't need her issues on top of yours. (All of a sudden, Jacqueline collapses. Alessandra screams. Everyone comes out. Dylan and Sheila look at their niece.) DYLAN: Jacquie? Are you all right? SHEILA: Wake up, honey. ALESSANDRA: I am going to call 911. WENDY: I'll get some smelling salts. JOSEPHINE: I have some here, Wendy. JEFF: Here's the ambulance. NATE: That was quick. (The paramedics bring out the smelling salts Wendy has. They place it under Jacqueline's nose. She slowly comes to.) JACQUELINE: What happened? DYLAN: You fainted, darling. JACQUELINE: Oh, good Lord. PARAMEDIC: Let's get you to the hospital, Ms. Haller. JACQUELINE: I have no need for......... (all of a sudden, she teeters on her feet. It is the paramedic who saves her.) PARAMEDIC: You need to go to the hospital, Ms. Haller. JACQUELINE: You're right. All right, I will need the hospital. (The ambulance goes towards Mass General. She closes her eyes, the scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton Category:Funeral episodes